


alone together

by praisebellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisebellarke/pseuds/praisebellarke
Summary: Clarke moves away from everyone and everything. While hiding from herself and her problems, she finds herself forming a close bond with her only neighbor, Bellamy Blake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok u guys. this is the first fic i have ever writen. constructive criticism is welcome!!! i wrote this way too fast and probably shouldn't be posting it already, but i have no patience. this fic won't be very long i think. maybe just a few more chapters. my initial plan was for this to be a super short one-shot but it has already gotten away from me

Clarke loves winter. She loves the sparkling snow that covers the ground, the layers of clothes that you get to wear, and the excuse to huddle inside with blankets and hot chocolate. She’s not big on Christmas anymore, doesn’t even think she’ll celebrate it this year, but still appreciates the music and togetherness that it brings. Winter has just begun and there is already a thick layer of snow covering the ground. When she noticed it this morning, all she could do was smile. Her first thought was to text Bellamy, even though he was probably already at work. It was probably stupid to text him about the snow, she’s sure he’s already seen it, but at this point she would text him about anything.

Bellamy was her neighbor. Her only neighbor actually. They lived in the middle of the woods, and though there was no one else for miles, their houses were within a quarter mile of each other. Easy walking distance. When she first moved into her house, cabin actually, she decided it only made sense to introduce herself to the people who lived right next to her. Turns out it was only a person. Bellamy. She showed up on his porch a week after she moved in, wanting to get to know whoever inhibited this house so close to her own. Confusion covered his face when he opened his door to see her standing there. She didn’t blame him.

“Hi,” she had said. When he didn’t respond in kind, she plowed on, “I’m Clarke. Your new neighbor. I- uh just moved in. Well, actually I’ve lived there before, but now I like live there, live there. Um nobody lived at this house before but I saw a car here so I guess someone does now- well obviously- and I thought I would introduce myself since we live so close. Sorry if I- is that weird? I just thought-”

“Hey,” He cut her off before she continued rambling like an idiot, “take a breath.” His voice was so deep and rumbley that she could feel it in her toes. He gave her a genuine smile, held out his hand and said, “I’m Bellamy.”

He had invited her in after that and they introduced themselves to each other better. He had set two beers on the table for them and asked her about herself. She was happy he seemed so relaxed about this. She was still kind of jumpy and embarrassed from her initial speech. They ended up talking for two hours. Clarke didn’t divulge too much personal information and neither did he. When they ran out of things to say, they exchanged phone numbers, said their goodbyes, and Clarke walked back home. She felt pretty happy knowing he wasn’t some creepy serial killer… although, who says he wasn’t? Just because he was charming and seemingly put together didn’t mean he didn’t murder people in his free time. Whatever, she’d just have to trust her gut, and her gut said he’s harmless.

They hang out a lot after that. When Clarke is feeling unusually bored or lonely, she texts Bellamy and asks if she can come over. After about 4 months of Clarke inviting herself over, Bellamy eventually did the same. The first time Bellamy asked to come over to her cabin, she was hesitant to say yes. Sure, she’d love his company, she always did, but wasn’t sure she was okay with him being in this house with her. After her dad passed away, he willed this cabin to Clarke. It was a relatively modest, two-story home that used to belong to her grandparents. They passed away before Clarke was born, but her dad kept the house out of sentimentality. He had enough money to pay it off and he used the house for a quiet, scenic getaway for Clarke, her mom and him a few times. 

Her dad died two years ago in a car accident. In the wake of his death, her mom, Abby, completely shut down and so did Clarke. Jake Griffin was the light of both of their lives. Each of them were closer with him than they were with each other. Without him, all that was left of them was what they both truly were: cold and introverted. They tried so hard to move on with life. Abby threw herself into her work at the hospital and Clarke tried to focus on university. She tried to go out with her friends and have fun, but every night she went out, she would end up hammered and puking her brains out by end of the night. After making this a pattern, her grades started to slip. She became uninterested in putting an effort in class and maintaining her friendships. So she did the only thing that seemed like an option. She left. 

When Clarke needed a place to stay, or rather a place to get away, she couldn’t have felt luckier when she remembered what her dad left to her. It was over two hours away from her mother and her friends, not that she was afraid they would come looking. Her relationship with her mom was almost non-existent at this point and she wasn’t close to any of her friends; they were just people who she knew would be down to hang out. She didn’t have anyone that she would call when she needed someone talk to or anyone to help her through her downward grief spiral. She was alone. So it was the easiest thing she’s ever done, to cut ties.

She has never had anyone else in the cabin besides her parents. She has lived here for months now and has been alone in there the entirety of that time. It was hard for Clarke to accept someone into her little sanctuary, though she would never let Bellamy know as much. She replied to his text enthusiastically and told him to bring popcorn and be at her cabin in ten minutes. She used that time to throw the few dirty dishes in the dishwasher and to brush her hair. It felt weird to Clarke, to think that she cared so much about what this man thought of her. She hardly knew him. 

When she heard his knock on the door, she startled. Although she was expecting him, she still had never heard anyone knock on her door before. She was used to nothing but the noise she made, the birds made, and complete silence. 

She opened the door for him and he stood there wearing his stupid smirk that she tells him she despises, but secretly finds kind of hot.

“Boo.” he said.

Shit. He must have seen her jump at his knock through the glass pane on the door. 

“Hi,” she elected to ignore his teasing. She took him in. He looked... good. He was just wearing jeans, a black sweater, and his coat, but damn if he didn’t look as good or better than a greek god, yet still fully clothed. Then she noticed his ears were red from the cold. “You should be wearing a hat.”

“I thought my hair would keep me warm.” His hair was shiny, black and blessed into loose curls that covered his forehead and almost his ears. It honestly was almost long enough to actually keep his ears warm. Clarke loved his hair, it was actually her favorite feature of his, even though he had so many good features. She couldn’t look at him without wanting to thread her fingers through his curls, just to see what they would feel like. Once she started her thoughts down that road, her head always followed it up with less appropriate images. Sometimes of his head between her thighs or her pulling his hair as he thrusted into her. She tried to keep those thoughts at bay but couldn’t deny her attraction to him. 

She had never known someone more beautiful. The bone structure in his face was stunning yet unique and his darker complexion that was sprinkled in freckles was captivating. There was no doubt in Clarke’s mind that he gets every girl he desires. She knows she will never be one of those girls and she doesn’t want to be. They have fallen into a solid friendship and it just so happens to be her only friendship. She wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that. She’d felt more human in the last four months than she had in the past two years. At her silence, Bellamy cleared his throat. Her face began to flame, realizing that she had been staring at him for a solid minute. 

“Can I come in?” he asked slowly.

That shook her into action. She mumbled an apology and led him inside. 

After that, it was all pretty normal. They did was they usually did. They ate some food, watched tv, made small talk. Nothing too interesting or out of the ordinary. But as the evening drew to a close, Clarke became aware of the comfort that radiated through the house, even with someone else's presence. She looked over at Bellamy and thought of the seemingly meaningless things she’d noticed throughout the day. Seeing him sit on the couch. Hunch over in the fridge for a beer. Look out her window at the falling snow. In the place Clarke felt the most comfortable, somewhere so private and special to her, it felt like he belonged there. And that scared the hell out of her.

~

It’s been two months since Bellamy’s first visit to her cabin and they’re still in the throes of winter. 

They’ve only hung out a few times since then, seeing that Bellamy has been busy with work, he’s hardly been home. He works as a local police officer and has been involved in some big case recently. Clarke doesn’t ask a lot about his job because he doesn’t seem keen on talking about it, so it’s just something they avoid discussing. And maybe it’s pathetic, but Clarke misses him. 

She wishes they would solve the case already just so that she can have access to him more often. While spending all this time alone, she has taken to painting again. She hadn’t painted since she was in high school. She wasn’t a prodigy or anything, but she was decent and luckily her dad had some paints and canvases stored in the back room. There was something therapeutic about painting and as the days go by, she slowly begins to feel lighter. Less weighed down by grief. Now, if she had her friend back, maybe she could even consider herself happy. 

Bellamy’s case ends the very next day. She knows because he texts her as much. He doesn’t say anything elaborate, he just texts her, It’s done. and she knows what he means. Bellamy knows that she’s probably been lonely without him and she knows he wanted this case to end as much as she did. One of the few times they saw each other over the past month or two, he looked so tired. She could tell whatever they were working on was taking a toll on him. So she finds herself having a renewed energy at the news of his finished case. She doesn’t know what to do with the new information. Sitting on the couch watching tv seems so boring now. As she begins to stand to do- she doesn’t know what- her phone buzzes.

Bellamy 3:02pm  
Can I come over?

She rereads those four words. He wants to come over? She thought for sure he would want to go home and crash in his own bed, or do anything to unwind, maybe even bring a girl home to fuck. He’s done that plenty of times before. But, hey, if he wants to come over, she’d be delighted to have him, so she texts him back.

Clarke 3:02pm  
Of course!! I have wine and a very inviting bathtub;)

She sends it before she can process what she said. Why the fuck did she mention the bathtub? She was trying to imply that he could use her bathtub. Alone. Without her. She loves baths and finds them really calming and thought he could use one, especially after getting home, probably a bit grimy from work. But- the way she just worded that text sounded so suggestive. And as if it couldn’t get worse, she added a _winky face_. Her face grew hot in embarrassment. Three minutes has gone by without a response. Great. She has completely repulsed him with her assumed proposition of sex.

Bellamy 3:05pm  
Sounds good. I could use a bath.

She releases the breath she didn’t know she was holding. She’s in the clear. Luckily, she is so solidly in the friendzone that her comment wasn’t misunderstood by him as her wanting to fuck. She is equally relieved as she is offended. She has no reason to be offended, she already knows she’s not his type. Anyway, like she already said, they needs this to stay a friendship. Anything more might ruin the beautiful thing they already have. 

She decides not to respond to his text. It doesn’t need a response. Instead she runs to her room to put on something more acceptable of company. Right now she is literally wearing sweatpants and a bra. In her defense of her current outfit, who really cares when you are the only person within a five mile radius? 

She stands at her dresser contemplating what to put on. After his oblivion to her suggestive comment, she sort of wants to test her friendzone theory a little bit more. Just for fun. Is she really that much of a “bro” to him, that he can’t even see her as a sexual being? 

She goes for her bottom drawer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guyssss. i wasn't actually sure i was going to continue this, but if a few people actually like it, then why not? im very new to this and would loVE feedback. the good and the bad!! thanks for reading <3

As Bellamy pulls up Clarkes driveway, he doesn’t know what to expect. 

He knows she didn’t mean anything by her comment about the bathtub, but he couldn’t help where his mind travelled. He tries not to think of Clarke that way, she didn’t ask for him to and there’s no future in it. He knows she isn’t looking for someone like that and certainly not in him. Yet, at least once a day he imagines himself pushing her up against the wall and having his way with her. He can never let those thoughts last more than a few seconds, especially around her, because it would be... noticeable. 

Instead he over focuses on everything she’s saying to keep the inappropriate thoughts at bay. He doesn’t know why he asked to come over to her cabin today. His case ended happily. They caught the man who they had been searching for. He’ll be on trial and they have more than enough to put him away for years, maybe even life. So why didn’t he just want to go home and finally relax? 

Seeing Clarke would be a lot less relaxing, seeing that half his time is spent trying not to do something stupid like kiss her. But, if he’s being honest with himself, underneath his infatuation, he feels an overall sense of peace when he’s around her. Maybe it’s because she makes him feel less alone. Maybe it’s just because she is who she is. Kind. Brillant. Complex. Shy. He finds himself wanting to know everything about her, especially when she tells him so little. He gets out of his car banishing any romantic or sexual thoughts about Clarke, walks to her porch, and knocks.

When she opens the door, he can’t stop his mouth from falling slightly open. There Clarke is. Wearing the fucking shortest pyjama pants he’d ever seen. He has to hold in an audible gasp. He knows that when she turns around, he’ll be able to see the bottom of her ass cheeks. And even more importantly, she’s wearing a tiny white tank top. A slightly sheer one that makes it noticeable if you're not wearing a bra. She’s not. 

His eyes snap to her face, where they should have been all along. She seems unaffected by him blatantly checking her out. Either she doesn’t care or she didn’t notice. He is assuming the latter. She turns around to lead him into the house and his eyes immediately dive down to her ass. He was right. After a few seconds of indulgence, he forced himself to look away. So much for pushing his not-nice thoughts of her out of his mind for the day.

“So, what did you want to do?” she asks.

“Uhh,” Bellamy scrambles for words while maintaining aggressive eye contact with Clarke in order to keep his eyes from wandering anywhere else again. They were standing behind the couch and in front of her long hallway to the bathroom and main floor bedroom. The room they were in was the main living room with tall ceilings and a kitchen nook off to the right corner. “I didn’t really have a plan.”

“That’s fine, I’m sure we can think of something.” She then turned and bent over the couch, giving him the best fucking view so far. A million dirty thoughts run through his mind and he feels his pants tighten slightly. He needs to get out of there. She stands back up, now holding the remote which she was reaching for, turning the tv on to a music channel. “Maybe we can-”

“I need to use the restroom.” He rudely cuts her off and walks straight down the hallway to the bathroom. When he closes the door behind him, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

_Dammit, pull yourself together Bellamy_ , he internally scolded himself. 

After he has taken a few minutes to cool down and gather himself, he returns to the living room where Clarke is now seated on the couch. She hasn’t noticed him yet since Bellamy is behind her. He doesn't know yet, how to explain his abnormal behavior. Hopefully she just won’t ask.

As he rounds the couch to he sees that Clarke has covered herself with a blanket. 

Thank God. 

He sits next to her, leaving a healthy amount of space between them. He notices she has turned on a movie. He recognizes it. It’s mainly an action movie, but has… a _lot_ of sex scenes. He wonders if Clarke has seen this movie or if she chose it at random. Hopefully she isn’t uncomfortable watching pretty intense sex scenes with him. Although, why would she be? He isn’t her dad or anything and she obviously isn’t harboring feelings for him like he is for her. 

Bellamy notices Clarke glance over at him and the next thing he knows, she’s scooting closer and draping her blanket over his lap as well. 

“It’s pretty cold in here,” she says quietly. 

He looks over at her. Her cheeks are tinged a light pink that match her lips quite nicely. Her eyes are now steadfast on the television in front of them. They are close enough that his next exhale makes a few wisps of her hair move. Luckily she doesn’t feel it, so he turns back to the TV and pretends to watch the movie.

About twenty minutes in, Clarke moves even closer. Their sides are now flush against each other. He moves his arm to the back of the couch to let her get more comfortable. She leans her head on his shoulder and releases a nearly inaudible sigh.

 _Fuck_. If only she knew what she was doing to him. 

Bellamy tries to think of what the hell is happening in the movie they are watching. He hasn’t been able to focus for a second of it yet. His thoughts keep wandering to the blonde seated next to him and what he’s rather them be doing. At this point he just hopes she doesn’t ask him anything related to the plot of this movie they’re supposed to be engrossed in. 

His breathing hitches when he suddenly feels a small hand on his thigh. He looks at her, but her eyes remain on the TV. her hand is a little too high to be considered friendly. He ceases breathing entirely as she begins to slowly inch closer to where he wants her the most. 

“Clarke.” He finally speaks. He doesn’t know if he means it as a warning or a plea. His voice sounds rough to his own ears. 

She finally looks at him. Her pupils are blown wide, but still looks like the picture of innocence. Bellamy’s eyes flit down to her lips without his permission and his hand moves to cover hers on his thigh. 

She gasps when he moves their hands up his thigh even further. He figures she thought he was about to stop her. She wasn’t prepared for him to play along in her little game she is apparently insistent on playing.

That’s what it was right? A game?

He looked in her eyes and dared her to move their hands the final inch, which would lead her hand onto his, now, almost fully-hard cock. 

She does.

He groans at the same time he hears her intake of breath. She didn’t expect him to be so affected by her. Well. Was she in for a surprise. _Everything she does_ affects him, and her touching his dick is nearly killing him.

When she lightly squeezes, he has to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. 

Their faces are close. So close that if he moved even an inch forward, their foreheads would be touching. So that’s what he does. They share breaths for a moment as the both decide where they want this situation to end. Should they stop and pretend this never happened and remain friends? It’s tempting. Clarke is one of the best friends he’s ever had, and they still don’t even know each other all that well. Does he really want to risk it by kissing her? 

Clarke seems to have come to a decision first because before he can blink, her mouth is on his in the softest most gentle kiss he has ever experienced. A stark contrast from the way she was just groping him. Maybe it wasn't just a game.

She pulls away as quickly as she went in. Her face is bright red and she looks as if she’s holding a breath, waiting for him to reach his decision as well. 

He is motionless for a few moments. Mostly from shock, but still also weighing his options. But at this point there is truly only one, so he takes her face in his hands and kisses her back.


End file.
